Something Broke
by Kashiratama Voltaire Shinigami
Summary: Blizz is a colt who is Knight-Commander of the Lunar Guard, and when he's forced to go on vacation, he gets a visit from a Timepony, and is told that the lives of many ponies, including his brother, are in his hooves. COMPLETE
1. Part One: The Timepony

Something Broke

The Mini-Trilogy of Blizz, Pinkie Pie, and Ponycide

Part One: The Timepony

Author's Note: This is a little idea I came up with one day after listening to _Something Broke: the Continuing Tale of Pinkie Pie & Ponycide _by Tarbyrocks, and _Party With Pinkie_ by DJ Alex S. Basically, it's a sort of _"Cure For Cupcakes" _story. I know, I should be working on the Oblivion story so that I can move on to the sequel in Skyrim, but as another author once said, the only way to get something out of your head is to write it down. Don't be afraid to post your thoughts on it. I am trying to improove all the time, so criticism is welcome. So, without further ado, welcome to my humble little trilogy!

* * *

><p>Blizz was a normal pony, or brony, as some would say, seeing as he is male. Well, as normal as a Knight-Commander of the Lunar Guard could be. He was on vacation by orders of Princess Luna, who simply stated that "he worked too hard". He chuckled at the thought, because to him, being a member of the Lunar Guard was a way of life, not just a work position. Besides, as a Knight-Commander, all he really did was write official scrolls and give orders to the rest of the guard. And when there were no scrolls to write, he would write a fiction of his entitled "<em>The Adventures of Starswirl the Bearded" <em>based off of his favourite Unicorn of history. He had only released two books, so far and was working on the third. The first one netted him his cutie mark: a quill and inkwell; and helped him pass History of Magic in Trottingham University. The second one netted him a small fan base, along with the first, for he had them published at the same time.

He tried to explain his view to Luna, but then she pointed out all of the vacation days he'd saved up and not used. Every six days he had worked he had gained one vacation day, and they dated back all the way to the day he first joined. He had amounted one-hundred-twenty vacation days! Did that matter to him, though? No.

"But I don't _need_ a break, your majesty!" He pleaded, on his flank, armour clanking from the unusual position.

"Then I _order _you to take a break. For all one-hundred-twenty days." Luna said, and smiled, knowing him like a book.

He sighed, facehoofing. "Fine, but I won't like it!" He said, a bit sarcastically.

"Blizz, please, think of your family! Pip wants to see you! Why, just the other night he had a dream of you visiting!" Luna said, now playing the family card, and smirking, because she knew she had just struck a hard blow to Blizz's thick-headedness when it came to the job.

Blizz sighed, knowing she was right, and feeling guilty. "Yes, your majesty." He said, and headed to his quarters and packed his things. The thing was, he had never been to the place his family now resided in, a pleasant little villa he had only heard tell of: Ponyville. He sent his pet raven, Nevermore: named after a famous earthpony poet's poem; to Ponyville to deliver a message to the post office there, which would be delivered to his family, simply stating that he is coming for a one-hundred-twenty day visit. _That letter is gonna make Pip _very_ happy, I just know it. _He thought, smiling to himself. The next day, he took the train to Ponyville, not knowing what to expect.

He looked at the list of ponies the princess wanted him to meet, and, overthinking like he always does, judged each by their name. _Hmm… Twilight Sparkle: Sounds pretty magic-y to me… Librarian, eh? Mental note: ask her if she knows of Starswirl the Bearded. Fluttershy: Probably what her name implies… Didn't I see her at flight camp? She takes care of animals? Sounds like a nice filly. Applejack: Wasn't she at the Gala? The one who sold those awesome tasting apples? Of course, she works at Sweet Apple Acres. RAINBOW DASH?: I definitely know who I'm visiting first! The first filly to do a Sonic Rainboom! TWICE! Who doesn't know her! I didn't know she was a weather pony… Pinkie Pie: Huh…Wouldn't it just be ironic if she wasn't Pink? Wait… Isn't she the sister of Octavia? Baker? That might explain her last name. Eh, I'm being too hard on her, after all, my name isn't exactly normal, either. Rarity: The fashionista who gave Hoity Toity some of his hottest designs? Eeyup, Dress Maker. Hmm… Seem like a pretty nice group of ponies. I wonder how the princess knows them, though…_

Casting those thoughts aside and putting the scroll in his bag, he simply put on some headphones and listened to some DJ P0N-3 for the rest of the ride. Around an hour later, the train stopped, and, hopping off of the train, he saw a pink blur fly away from where Pip was. He was holding a sign that read "_A Blizzard's Coming!"_ Blizz's catchphrase that he used on some occasions. "Oi, Pip!" He yelled getting his little brother's attention. He will never forget the smile on Pip's face at that moment for as long as he lived.

"Big bro!" Pip yelled as he ran over and pounced on Blizz. "You've been gone so long!"

"Naw, 'twas only three years, Pip! And blimey, I see you've gotten bigger since Trottingham!" Blizz smiled, and turned to look at Pip as he hopped off of him.

"Do you think I'll be as big as you one day, big bro?" Pip said, smiling still.

"Aye, I bet you'll even be just as cool as me, too. Maybe even cooler." Blizz said with a small chuckle. "So… Where're Mum and Dad?"

"Manehattan… I think Dad said it was their… Annievewsawy?" Pip said, trying to say the word, but not knowing how to pronounce it.

"That's Anniversary, Pip, and they just left you here?"

"Oh, no, Pinkie Pie was babysitting me, but now _you_ can!" Pip said, hopping up and down.

"Did you say Pinkie Pie?"

"Yup, why? By the way, why do you still have your armour on?"

"Huh?" Blizz said, and checked himself over, seeing that he had his body armour on over his dark sapphire blue fur, but not his helmet, his voltaic purple hair in it's classic style over one of his ice blue eyes. "Eh, force of habit. Must 'a put it on this mourning without thinking. So, you ready to show me our new home, Pip?"

"Sure am, big bro." Pip said, smiling. He started to trot away from the station, and Blizz followed, smiling all the while.

He looked around at some of the buildings in town. _That must be where the Mayor lives… …A gingerbread house? …So the Library is a tree… _What he didn't notice was that there wasn't that many to no ponies. Finally, they had made it to his and Pip's house. "Huh, so this is our new home, eh?"

"You go in first, big bro." Pip said, smirking, knowing something Blizz doesn't.

"Alrighty." Blizz said, not noticing his brother's smirk. The second he walked through the door, all of the lights came on, and a huge group of ponies with a blindingly pink pony were in the house, saying "SURPRISE!"

The pink pony walked up to him. "Hi! I'm-"

"Pinkie Pie?" Blizz said, visible eye wide, and standing still in slight shock, bat-wing disguised Pegasus wings standing at attention.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Pinkie said, bouncing up and down. "Ooh! Ooh! Wait! Don't tell me, Pip told you about me! Am I right, huh, huh, huh?"

_She must have some kind of never-ending energy or something… _Blizz thought, sighing to relax himself, his wings folding back to normal position. "He sure did. Are you the one who-"

"Threw this party? Yep, yep, yep!" Pinkie said, blowing a kazoo promptly after.

_This is gonna be one heck of a day… _Blizz thought, smiling. _Might as well enjoy it._ "Then let's get this party started!" He yelled, holding a hoof up.

"YAY!" Everypony yelled.

"This party is gonna be a real gem!" Pinkie said to Blizz, smiling as wide as ever. She had a violent facial twitch, but then went back to smiling.

"You okay?" Blizz asked, confused.

"Yeah, why?" Pinkie said, tilting her head.

"…No reason." Blizz said, and shrugged it off, going over to the snack table.

_*~"Wibbley-wobbley, timey-wimey… stuff."~*_

_~…Meanwhile, two months into the future…~_

The Gallopfreyan brony known as the Doctor, or Doctor Whooves to some, was reading Equestria Daily news articles of the same topic, trying to figure out the cause. Princess Celestia assigned him to the case, knowing that if anypony could get the job done it would be him. His eyes were bloodshot, and his signature spikey brown mane was disheveled, both of these from two whole nights of no sleep. The title of one article read _"Mysterious Disappearances In Ponyville" _another read _"The Disappearances Continue" _and the article before the two in front of Whooves read _"The Truth Revealed! Disappearances Actually Murders!"_ The title of the penultimately latest article, which was also the one the Doctor was reading, read _"The Cupcake Killer strikes again!"_ He sighed, feeling slightly annoyed. "There has to be a certain point at which this all started… A certain _pony_ who could have changed everything if they had known more." He slid it away and looked at the latest article, the title of which read _"Interview with a Victim of the Infamous Cupcake Killer" _It had a picture of Blizz on the front, his right wing missing, and a scar across his left cheek. The Doctor unfolded the page and read the interview.

"_Interviewer: So you say you had an encounter with Pinkamena Diane Pie, also known as The Cupcake Killer?_

_Blizzard: An encounter? She used to be my friend! You may not know this, but I'm the one who discovered the truth!_

_I: Really? Could you elaborate?_

_B: It happened before that article was released… I was trying to find my little brother… Pip… I had heard he was helping Pinkie make cupcakes at Sugarcube Corner, just down the road from here. This was a week after Rainbow Dash had disappeared. I went to investigate… It was the beginning of night, just after dusk. Pip should have been home an hour before. I knocked on the door with my hoof, but got no answer. I slowly pushed the door open to find no one there, Mr. and Mrs. Cake were both on a trip to manehattan with me mum and dad, you see, but Pinkie and Pip should have still been there, so I was very confused. But then… I heard a scream. Pip's scream! It came from behind the counter and under the floor. I moved some bags of flour and found a trapdoor. After I opened it I galloped down the stairs and into that Lunad****d cellar as fast as I possibly could, but I was too late. Pip was already dead… And she was there… Pinkie- I mean, Pinkamena… I screamed, and she came at me with a butcher knife. Three years in the Lunar Guard doesn't prepare you to see your own little brother dead, so naturally, I was stiff from shock. She got a hold of my wing with her teeth, and chopped it off. The pain woke me from my spell, and I turned and bucked her as hard as I could in the chest, and tried to make a run for it. She threw the knife at me as I was galloping away, and it got me on my cheek here, as you can see. And I got out of there shortly after…_

_I: I'm… I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Blizzard._

_B: Please, just call me Blizz._

_I: Right… So, do you where Pinkamena's current whereabouts could possibly be?_

_B: No, I do not, I am sorry._

_I: Now, I noticed that you corrected yourself when you said Pinkamena's old nickname-_

_B: It wasn't a nickname. Pinkie Pie and Pinkamena are two different ponies._

_I: …Excuse me?_

_B: Pinkie Pie was a happy, fun-loving, party-hard pony. Pinkamena is a murderer._

_I: But they are the same pony._

_B: Not to me. Something had to have happened to turn Pinkie into that monster. Pinkie would never do those things._

_I: Many people have said the same thing as you, erm, Blizz, but for the record what is your exact opinion on it?_

_B: If I had known more, I'm sure I could have stopped it from happening. But that chance is lost to me now, and here I am, left without a brother._

_I: Well, that is a very good point, Blizz. Now then, it would seem out time is almost up. Do you have any parting words for our readers?_

_B: Yes. Hello readers. These are dark times in Equestria. So if you want to stay safe, I'd carry a sword or any kind of weapon with you at all times. This advice comes straight to you from Blizzard, Knight-Commander of the Lunar Guard. That is all."_

That was all Whooves needed to read. He stepped out from his study into the control room of the TARDIS, and set his coordinates and point in time. He knew just what to do, and how he was going to accomplish it with out directly interfering himself. _Blizz had to be the link. The one who could save all of the ponies that have been lost in this killing spree._ He thought, and pulled a lever. He could only hope that this time, unlike a few times before when dealing with a situation, he didn't show up late.

_*~"I hope there's still time to set things right…"~*_

_~…Two months back into the past…~_

Blizz and Pip were picking up the remains of the party: streamers, balloons, food and drink, and even one plum covered pony. Blizz helped her up. "Erm, Berry Punch, was it? The party's over."

"Whu- huh? Oh, okay." She stumbled out the door, seemingly in a daze.

Blizz chuckled. "For village ponies, they sure do party hard around here." He turned around to see the house in order, everything finally cleaned up.

Pip trotted over to the door. "I'm going to go play with some of my friends, big bro." He said, smiling.

"Alright, just don't hurt yourself." Blizz said and smiled back. As Pip trotted out the door, Blizz looked around at the house, which he hadn't really been able to do while partying. It was normal enough, sofa, family pictures, and a small kitchen. Blizz looked at one of the family pictures. It was back from before he joined the Lunar Guard. He'd just graduated college, and was in his graduate's uniform. He was wearing his glasses, rectangular, black rimmed. At seeing this, he grabbed his glasses from his bag that he set down next to the door, and after clearing the lenses a bit, put them on. He'd have to get used to them again, now that he didn't have to wear his helmet all the time. _Speaking of which… _He thought, and looked over his body, armour _still _on. He drank a potion, and his wings slowly turned back into normal pegasi wings. He flapped them a bit, getting used to their normal appearance. Just as he was about to remove his armour, however, he heard a grinding sound. But not the displeasing kind. It was almost like a kind of white noise that relaxed you and helped you fall to sleep. Wind started to blow a bit from the middle of the room, and a big blue old Guard Box from Trottingham faded into the room. Blizz's eyes went wide, remembering where he had heard of a blue box that could do what the one in front of him was doing.

Once it was done phasing in, one of the doors at the front of it opened. Out trotted the ever so awesome Doctor, still weary looking, but upon seeing Blizz, a smile formed on his face. He took a few more trots and shut the door behind him. "'Ello, I'm the Doctor, or to some, Doctor Whooves." He said, looking back at Blizz.

"No… You're not… You can't be real!" Blizz said, taking a few trots back.

"Why can't I be? Dragons are, and unlike me, they're a real menace. Trust me, if you can go face to face with a dragon, you have to be made of some pretty strong stuff, like me." He said, smiling his signature smile. He tossed his usual bragging-ness to the back of his mind to deal with the situation at hand. "Now then, you are Blizzard, Knight-Commander of the Lunar Guard, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Y.. Yea, why do you ask?" Blizz said, slowly dealing with the fact that one of his favourite childhood tales was standing in front of his very eyes.

"I've been assigned by Princess Celestia to a murder case. Now, if I have come back in time far enough, then it hasn't happened yet, and there's time to save all the ponies that were killed. Tell me, has there been any disappearances here lately?" The Doctor asked in his usual detective-like way.

"Erm… No. I would know if there was. It's my job." Blizz said, standing proud. "Well, it _was_ my job…"

"What do you mean?" Whooves said, looking at the family photo that Blizz had been looking at. "You mind?" He said, pointing to it.

"Forced vacation." Blizz said, sighing. "And no, I don't mind."

The Doctor took the picture down and looked at it, more specifically, at Pip. He noticed the cap and gown Blizz was wearing in the picture. "You went to Trottingham University? I was there just a year ago, I think it was. Dalek's were trying to brainwash the students. Blasted things just never stop trying to take over the world."

"Uh…" Blizz was speechless. _Did the Doctor really do that much? _He wondered, also wondering how as Knight-Commander of the Lunar Guard, he never heard of this incident. _Then again, he did say he was working for Celestia... Damn Solar Guards never tell us anything. I swear, the way they're so uptight about everything, you'd think they were part of an Empire of some sort._

"This is your little brother, correct?" Whooves said, pointing at Pip in the picture.

"Oh, yeah. His name's-"

"Pip?" The Doctor finished.

"Yea…" Blizz said, getting a little annoyed that the Doctor's asking questions about things he already knows.

The Doctor set the picture down. "Right. Now then, listen up, because I won't be repeating myself. This is very important."

"What did you say?" Blizz said, smirking.

"I said I won't be repeat- You clever colt, you." Whooves said, smiling at Blizz's sense of humor. "But in all seriousness, we need to focus on the matter at hand, the murders." He began his signature pacing that he does when explaining things. "In the future I come from there has been a series of murders, all made by one pony- Miss Pinkamena Diane Pie."

"You mean Pinkie Pie?" Blizz said, now shocked once again.

"Quite. Now, I predict that in two weeks or so, the murders will start happening. That is, if we don't stop them from happening." Whooves said, his face grim.

"How are we gon-"

"Or, more correctly, if _you _don't stop them from happening." Whooves said, smiling at Blizz.

"Wha-?" Blizz mumbled, even more confused than before.

"Being me, I cannot change time, I can merely alter it, like I am doing right now by telling you about all of this. Now, there is always a certain point, and a certain pony, who causes every event or can change it. You are the pony that can change the event, and the pony who causes it is Pinkie. The point is when she makes her first kill and turns into Pinkamena. Are you following me so far?" The Doctor explained, and looked over to Blizz, who was dumbfounded.

"So basically, you're telling me that if I can stop Pinkie from making her first kill, then I'll save dozens of ponies more?" Blizz said, hoping he understood everything correctly.

"Exactly." Whooves said, smiling. "Now, as to how you're going to do it, we're going to have to think… Perhaps you could follow her subtly at night, and go to every party she throws during the day."

"How will I get any sleep? That pony is a ball of energy!" Blizz said, worried for his own health and sanity.

"Everypony sleeps sometime, and when she sleeps, that's when you will too." Whooves said, slowly trotting over to the TARDIS. "Now then, you know what to do. All that matters now is how you do it."

"But-"

The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS. "If you do everything right, then in two months, you'll still have your little brother. I'll be back if everything goes right. _Or _if it goes wrong. Remember, that's _IF._ I have faith in you Blizz, I know you can do this." He trotted in, closing the door behind him. Shortly after, the wind started to pick up again, and the TARDIS faded out, the grinding sound of it's breaks almost like a lullaby.

Blizz sat there for a few minutes, taking everything in. He just met the Timepony, and now the fate of the lives of many ponies, and his brother's, rests in his hooves. He could only thing of one word to describe the situation he's in. A word that would show how heavy his shoulders now are. "…Fook."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well, that's the end of part one of our Trilogy, everypony! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Until next time, this is Kashiratama Voltaire Shinigami, signing off!<p> 


	2. Part Two: Don't Go

Something Broke

The Mini-Trilogy of Blizz, Pinkie Pie, and Ponycide

Part Two: Don't Go

Author's Note: Yes, I went with the title of a song for this part, shut up about it. Here we are, the thick of the piece! I hope you guys are ready for this, because this part is going to be emo/grimdark at points. I've been thinking hard about this part, because this is the major section of the piece. Sorry it took so long. The length of it should make up for it, though. Because of some of the content, this trilogy also might lead into another idea for a story I had, but it's not guaranteed. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this, and leave those awesome reviews for me. Without further ado, Part Two of our Trilogy!

WARNING: If you do not like blood, be wary!

ANOTHER WARNING: If you do not like songfics, be wary, as a section of this is in a light songfic kind of style. The song is the title of the part, and it is by Bring Me The Horizon.

* * *

><p><em>*~"Friendship Is Magic"~*<em>

After four days of following Pinkie, Blizz couldn't see anything wrong with her. She was acting like… Pinkie. There was no other way to describe it. The only thing he had noticed was her facial twitches. She would have them every now and then, and when she did, Blizz couldn't help but feel like his heart stopped. He would feel immense dread from looking at her. But then, she would always go back to being regular Pinkie, and Blizz would feel like he came out of a coma. One time, she appeared behind him when he wasn't looking at her, and scared him half to death. A few times for more direct investigative matters, he would talk to her at Sugarcube Corner whilst drinking hot chocolate. She seemed perfectly fine. _Did I get pranked by a Timepony? _He asked himself a few times. Although the facial twitches were slightly scary, he stopped taking notes of them after the third day, figuring it was just Pinkie being Pinkie. The only time he really believed something was wrong was when she spaced out for a bit while making him his hot chocolate. Her mane seemed to slowly unravel from its usual curliness and start to turn straight, and the expression on her face was one of fear and sadness. But then, like the clap of hooves, she was back to normal, mane and all. He also noticed she seemed to be planning a party. The fourth day, she handed out invitations to all five of her friends, which Blizz seemed to notice were all five of the other ponies from the list Luna gave him.

The mourning of the sixth day, he went to Sugarcube Corner again for some hot chocolate. He left his note book at home, because he was starting to really think nothing was wrong, and that the Doctor really did prank him. _Annoying Timepony… I'm seriously going to tell him off if I see him again… _He sat at his usual table in the corner, and told Pinkie that he wanted the usual, but mixed with black coffee. _I like my coffee black like I like my metal. _He thought, remembering the lyrics to one of the songs Luna was listening to when he was in her office once. When Pinkie came back with his drink, he decided to go for broke. "Hey, Pinkie, you planning a party?" He said, and yawned, rubbing a slightly bloodshot eye.

"Ooh, how'd you know?" She asked, happy as ever.

"Well, I saw you give Rarity an invitation to one two days ago." He said, and took a sip, his wings slightly jolting open a bit from the coffee. "How come I don't get an invitation?"

"Well, I didn't think everypony would want to come, because it's only for my pet alligator, Gummy, so I only invited my bestest friends!" She said, and smiled wide, and almost audible _"Squee!" _sound coming from nowhere.

Blizz knew how to handle this one, especially since he was more awake from the coffee, his mind thinking more straight. He stuck his bottom lip out, and made his eyes all sad and wide. "I'm… I'm not one of your bestest friends?" He said with a sniffle, almost convincing _himself _that he was sad. _Then again…_ He thought, slowly realizing something. _I really am a little sad she didn't invite me. She's really cool, and I want to get to know her better. I… I want to be her friend. I never had any friends while growing up… And the only friends I have are Luna, my boss, and Pip, my little brother. Please, Pinkie, believe me!_

"Aww, I'm sorry, Blizzy-wizzy! It's okay! You can come too!" She said, trying to cheer up his sad act, which was now very real. She pulled out another invitation from seemingly nowhere, and put it on the table.

Blizz started to smile, not because his act worked; he didn't care about his work anymore, but because he was a good friend of Pinkie's now. "Thanks, Pinkie. That means a lot to me." A small tear dropped from his eye, and he hugged her really quick, and wiped his tear away, hoping nobody saw anything. _What kind of Knight-Commander of the Lunar Guard would I be to people if they knew I was soft? …You know what, I don't care! I have a friend now! A best friend!_

Pinkie giggled with a snort at the end. "No problem, Blizzy! Just promise me that whenever you can, you come visit me, okay? I'll show you how to really party!" She said, and twitched, albeit less violently this time.

"Will do, Pinkie, will do." Blizz said, and drank the rest of his coffee/hot chocolate. He stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a fly in celebra- to exercise my wings."

Pinkie smiled again, her pearly whites shining. "Okie-dokie-loki!"

As Blizz trotted out of Sugarcube Corner, a permanent smile was on his face. _Fuck you, Doctor, I've got a best friend! Well, maybe I should thank you, too… Whatever, let's fly. _He thought, and bolted from the ground and into the sky, his wings flapping faster than they ever had before.

_*~"Secrets and Lies…"~*_

After Gummy's birthday party, and saying goodbye to Pinkie, Blizz was walking with Twilight to her Library home. He was happy to have met all five of Pinkie's best friends, who he now knew were friends with Luna, but the one he seemed to really connect with was Twilight. She had grown up almost the same way he did: No friends, no parties except for birthdays, just work and reading. Well, they differed in a few ways: He liked music and played it, she liked magic and practiced it often, he liked to fly, she liked to study, he wrote, she read, etc. But basically, they grew up the same, just different backgrounds. He grew up in the grimy streets of Trottingham, and she grew up in the sheltered walls of Canterlot. He turned to look at her, and saw she was biting her lip in thought. "What'cha thinkin' Twilight?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to help me with something tomorrow. See, tomorrow is Pinkie's birthday, and I was wondering if-"

"Yes, I'll come. If it wasn't for Pinkie, I probably wouldn't have gotten up the courage to talk to you guys- I mean girls. …Especially Dash."

Twilight blushed a bit. "What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since she was crowned as Best Young Flier, I've… I've sorta had a crush on her." Blizz said, taking his turn to blush.

"Really?" Twilight said, surprised. "How come?"

"She's just so… awesome! I mean she's done not just one, but TWO Sonic Rainbooms now. And plus, she's… Erm…" Blizz said, his blush getting redder against his dark sapphire blue face. "…Hot."

"Umm…" Twilight said, embarrassed now.

"Aw, by Luna, I'm so stupid! She's your best friend, and I'm telling you that I think she's hot! I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable…" He said, hanging his head low, his mane drooping in front of his right glasses lens.

"N-no! It's fine! I've just never really talked to a guy about relationships before!" Twilight said, trying to lighten up Blizz.

Blizz raised his head to look at her. "R… Really? 'Cause I've never talked to a girl about relationships before, either." He said, surprised. "How come?"

"What do you mean?" Twilight said, slightly confused.

"Well, don't be so modest, Twilight, you're a pretty cute pony yourself…" Blizz said, still blushing.

Twilight's eyes opened wide a bit. _He called me cute! _She thought, and noticed they were in front of her tree/house. "Well, would you look at the time! Make sure you head to Sweet Apple Acres barn as soon as possible tomorrow, and don't tell Pinkie anything, okay? Okay, bye!" She said, and galloped in, closing the door with magic.

"…Was it something I said?" He said, confused, and then remembered what he just said. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! I said she was cute! I'm such a fucking tool! _He double facehoofed, something he only does when he fails epically, and started to trot home, beating himself up in his head the whole time.

_~…The next mourning…~_

Blizz opened his eyes to the mid-mourning sun. _Ugh… Luna damn it, Celestia, can't you just not raise the sun for once? _He said, and turned over in bed. _Much better… Hmm… I wonder what Pinkie and the gang are- _he bolted out of his bed. _By Luna! Pinkie's party! _He thought, and went through his mourning routine quickly. He told Pip he'd be back later, and galloped out of the house before jumping into the air and flying. Shortly after, he saw a rainbow blur being followed by a pink blur. _Uh oh… I'd hate to be Dash right now. _He said, and tried his best to follow them by air. He saw Dash's blur line fly into the Sweet Apple Acres barn. _By Luna, what is she thinking! _He flew down and landed on the roof. He peeked his head over the edge to see Pinkie and Applejack.

"Okie-dokie-loki…" Pinkie said, serious. She slowly galloped away. "I'm going to go find Blizzy!" She yelled back.

Blizz heard a bunch of sighs inside the barn, and hopped down. Applejack saw him do this. "Blizz! Ah was wonderin' when you were gonna show!" She said, opening the barn door for the colt.

He trotted in, looking at the almost finished party décor. "Sorry I'm late, everypony. Still trying to get used to waking up during the day." He said, chuckling embarrassingly.

"S'all right." Applejack said, smiling.

"What was wrong with Pinkie, though?" He asked, and they all exchanged looks.

"She's trying to throw an after-party-party for Gummy's birthday." Twilight said, not surprised that Blizz doesn't know.

"What? Does she not know it's her birthday?" Blizz said, shocked.

"Apparently not." Twilight said, looking worried. "And now she's looking for _you._"

"I heard…" Blizz said, tapping his chin with his hoof. "Well, as long as I'm here, I should be fine."

"_Well_…" Twilight began, looking out at the path from the barn.

_Oh, Luna. _Blizz thought, knowing he was going to have to leave safety.

"I sorta told Spike to get me a book on decorating, and he should be back by now." Twilight said, embarrassed at her mistake.

Blizz sighed. "He's that little dragon dude, right? I'll go get him…" He said, and trotted over to the entrance to the barn. Just as Twilight was going to tell him to be careful, he spoke again. "And Twilight, I'm sorry for what I said." He said, and took off.

Rarity turned to Twilight. "What ever did he mean by that, dahling?"

Twilight smiled with a slight blush. "Nothing."

Blizz was flying over Ponyville, looking for purple and green. He landed next to what he though was Spike, but was a purple bench with a bush behind it. He then heard a very familiar voice. "Blizzy?"

_Fook… _He thought, and turned around to see Pinkie, an angry look on her face. "Oh, hey, Pinkie!" He leaned against a tree. "What's up?" He said, giving a fake wide smile.

Pinkie tilted her head a bit. "I'm having an after-party-party for Gummy! No one else can come because they're busy." She twitched, and quickly said, "Or they don't _want _to!" Before returning to normal. "But you'll come, right? You love my parties, don't 'cha?" She said, getting close to him.

Blizz was torn. He didn't want to lie to Pinkie, but he had to. "Oh, sorry Pinkie, but I have to go report to Luna in Canterlot, bye!" He said, and flew up in the air, hearing Pinkie yelling something he couldn't understand due to the wind passing by him. He flew higher and higher, breaking through the clouds, and up into freezing cold air. He looked down, seeing nothing but Ponyville, which was now as big as both of his hooves to him. He flew back down to cloud level, and peeked his head over like he did with the barn. He saw Pinkie and Spike heading into Sugarcube Corner. _No, no, no… Spike, you dumbass! You'll ruin everything!_ He flew down slowly, as not to make too much noise, and heard Pinkie interrogating Spike.

"_Aaand?" _Pinkie was saying, sounding like she was about to get the truth out of him.

_No, Spike, no! _Blizz thought, flying below her window to hear better. He peeked over just enough for his eyes to see.

"And sometimes, when no one's around… I do this-" Spike said, grabbing a mirror. He flexed his arms in it. "Lookin' good, Spike! Lookin' _real _good!"

_That dragon isn't too smart, is he? _Blizz thought, rolling his eyes. _Then again, that may be a good thing…_

"No, no, no, NO!" Pinkie said, getting frustrated.

"W-what do you want to hear? Tell me what you want me to say, and _I'll say it!_" Spike said, desperate.

Pinkie was obviously aggravated. "Tell me that my friends are all lying to me and avoiding me because they don't like my parties, and they DON'T WANT TO BE MY FRIENDS ANYMORE!" She yelled, breathing heavily.

Blizz's eyes went wide. _DON'T SAY IT, SPI-_

"'Your friends are all lying to you and avoiding you 'cause they don't like your parties, and they don't want to be your friends anymore!'?" Spike said on command.

"Ah-HA! I knew it!" Pinkie said, smiling insanely. But then, she stopped smiling, and her eyes went wide. "…Oh no! My friends don't like my parties, and they don't want to be my friends anymore!" She said, and tears started to form in her eyes as her mane uncurled itself just like before, and went completely straight.

Just as Spike was about to ask if he could have the bowl of gems on the table, the balcony door burst open. Standing there was Blizz, angry as all hell. "SPIKE!" He said, yelling. He flew over, grabbed the baby dragon, and flew out.

Spike was struggling. "Dude! I was about to get some gems! Who are you?"

"Too bad, you little jerk. Twilight sent me to get you." Blizz said, flying as fast as he could to the barn with Spike weighing him down. "Name's Blizz, and you better not forget it." He said, noticing they were above to road to the barn now.

"How do I know you're not lying? You could be kidnapping me! LET ME GO!" Spike said, getting an arm free, and throwing a fist to Blizz's nose. Blizz cringed from the blow, wings flapping awkwardly as they started to fall.

Blizz noticed they were going to crash in front of the barn. Into the ground. Spike noticed as well, and both of their eyes went wide. "AAAAH!" They both yelled as they fell.

And they both crashed. Into a haypile in front of the barn. Well, Spike did, anyway. Blizz opened his wings to slow down, and hit his head on the wall of the barn before falling into it. He had one last thought before passing out. _Fucking… purple… dragons…_

_~…Twenty minutes later…~_

Blizz woke up to see four of the mane six plus Spike stare at him as he did. He fixed his glasses, which had become slightly cracked in one lens and crooked on his nose from the fall. He looked at Spike. "Why did you punch me, you idiot! We could 'ave died!" He said, still angry at the baby dragon.

"Whoa there, sugarcube. Spike told us his side of the events, and we'll give you a chance to explain your side." Applejack said, being the mediator for the two.

Blizz breathed out his nose heavily in annoyance, and then took a deep breath to calm himself down and explain everything. "Okay… I was flying over Ponyville after escaping Pinkie, looking for Spike, when I see Pinkie bringing him into Sugarcube Corner. Naturally, I was worried she might get him to tell her about that party, so I was going to fly down and snatch him up real quick to get him out of there when… I heard Pinkie interrogating him, just as I feared. I won't repeat what secrets I heard him say because I'm polite like that, but what I'm mad about is that he told Pinkie something Pinkie should never _ever _have to hear someone say to her, just so he could get gems!" He said, and with an angry expression, he looked at Spike. "Tell them what you said, because I never want to even _think _of saying those words to Pinkie."

"Thanks for not saying what I told her, but still, she _told _me to tell her that!" Spike said, trying to defend himself.

"Spike, what did she tell you to tell her? You didn't say anything about her interrogating you." Twilight said, worried.

"She told me to tell her that all of you are lying to her and avoiding her because you don't like her parties and you don't want to be her friends anymore." Spike said, realizing how stupid he was. "Oh no, what have I done..." He said, slapping his hand on his forehead in a facepalm.

Blizz looked around. "Hey, wait… Where's Dash?" He said, his eyes going wide.

"She went to go get Pinkie so we could surprise her, impatient for you to wake up." Rarity said, just as in shock as everyone else.

Blizz _"eep"_ed in a way reminiscent of Fluttershy. He remembered the mission the doctor gave him. _WHAT IF DASH IS HER FIRST KILL? _"No, no, no, this is NOT GOOD!" Blizz said, hopping out of the hay. "Pinkie is not safe to be around in the current condition she's in!"

"Whoa there, Blizz, it can't be that bad. Dash can handle her." Applejack said with a smile, remembering how much of a match her and Dash are in athletics.

"No, you don't understand, Pinkie's-"

"Coming down the road with Rainbow." Fluttershy said, pointing at the blue and pink dots in the distance.

"Oh! Quick, everypony get in position!" Twilight said, galloping into the barn, everyone galloping in behind her. She shut the doors with her magic, and they all got ready.

Grunting came from the other side of the doors after a couple minutes. "We're… here…" It was Dash. She sounded out of breath.

She opened the doors, and everypony inside yelled. "SURPRISE!" Blizz was even putting on a fake smile to hide his fear. Pinkie only looked at them in distaste, anger in her eyes.

"I really thought she'd be more excited…" Fluttershy commented, confused.

"Excited? EXCITED? Why would I be excited to attend my own farewell party?" Pinkie said, baring her teeth. Blizz started to sweat, but kept his smile on.

"Farewell party?" Twilight said, confused that Pinkie doesn't know what's going on, even after seeing the decorations and cake.

"Yes! You don't like me anymore, so you decided to kick me out of the group and throw a great, big party to celebrate! A _"Farewell to Pinkie Pie"_ party!" She said, still angry as ever.

Applejack stepped forward. "Why in the world would you think we didn't like you anymore, Sugarcube?"

Pinkie looked at her, surprised she didn't know. "Why? Why? WHY? Because you've been lying to me and avoiding me all day, that's why!" She said, flapping her hooves around while almost floating in the air, and then come back down.

Dash scoffed. "Uh, _yeah!_ Because we wanted your party to be a _surprise_." She said, smiling.

Rarity spoke up, hoping to help. "We've been planning this party for such a long time. We had to make excuses for why we couldn't attend Gummy's party, so that we could get everything ready for yours."

Pinkie was starting to feel like she was being pushed into a corner, but at the same time coming back to her senses. She looked for somepony to let her remaining anger out on, and stopped her eyes on Blizz. "You!" She began, pointing her hoof at him. "You begged to be my friend, and now you're just going to say goodbye to me like some broken toy?"

Blizz's mouth dropped open. Tears began to form in his eyes. "I… I…" His bottom lip began to quiver.

Twilight spoke up again, helping Blizz out and hoping to drive the point home. "Pinkie, if this is a farewell party, why does the cake I picked up from Sugarcube Corner say, _"Happy Birthday, Pinkie Pie!"_?"

Pinkie then took her eyes off Blizz and looked over everything again, eyes going wide. The reality of the situation hit her like a brick wall, and her mane literally _"poof"_ed into it's normal curly style again. Her classic smile appeared on her face. "Because it's my birthday! Oh, how could I have forgot my own birthday?" She yelled, hugging everypony, including Blizz, who was now crying tears of joy, and smiling. The other five sighed with relief. Pinkie let go of everypony. "And you like me so much you decided to throw me a surprise party!"

Rarity spoke, happy that Pinkie was back to normal. "That's what we've been trying to tell you, dahling."

"You ponies are the best friends ever! How could I have ever doubted you?" Pinkie said, smiling at her own mistake.

"It's okay, Pinkie Pie. It could have happened to any of us." Twilight said, giving a reassuring smile.

"Uh-huh! It sure would." Dash said to help Twilight's point.

"Don't worry about it." Fluttershy said for the same reason.

Dash sighed with relief. "I'm just glad I haven't been replaced by a bucket of turnips."

"Huh?" Twilight and Blizz said in unison, at which they both looked at eachother, blushed, and looked away.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Rainbow said, rolling her eyes at the two.

"All right, everypony! Enough of this gab. _Let's party!_" Applejack said, and turned on the record player.

_*~"Salvation cries, and all I can see, is darkness, following me…"~*_

DOUBLE WARNING: Songfic section(some lyrics changed to fit the story, and some lines skipped for better usage.)/Blood section.

_~…The next night…~_

Blizz was on his way home from a late night fast-food shop, carrying some hay tacos in a bag with a hay bale symbol on it with the words _"Taco Bale" _below it. It was almost midnight, and a weekend as well, so even Pip was up around this time. He'd gotten the food for both him and Pip. He was trotting along, the stench of the hay tacos almost intoxicating to him. He thought about the day before, and how the five out of the mane six were able to break Pinkie out of her bad spell. After the party, Pinkie even came up to him and hugged him, and said sorry for being so mean. _She said sorry, and she was having fun at the party. She should be fine now. I can add that to my mental _"Things Done"_ list. Completed a mission for a Timpony: check! _He thought, and chuckled to himself. He looked around at the different parts of Ponyville as he trotted, seeing how different they were at night, with nopony around. He trotted past the town circle, and in front of the fountain was a familiar pink pony, looking up at Luna's moon. _Or maybe not…_ _Pinkie Pie…_ He thought, and jumped in the bushes next to him he set the tacos down next to him.

Pinkie, although she knew that everypony was only trying to throw her a party the day before, still felt alone. She could only remember the visions of her past. The visions of what happened to Inkie.

_~"I was raised in the valley, there were shadows and death. Got out alive, but with scars I can't forget."~_

She remembered what Inkie was like, and how she had always acted. She smiled, remembering how Inkie had always looked up to her.

_~"She was in school, subdued and shy, an angel and a sister and unseen by most eyes."~_

She then thought of how Inkie died, and could only blame herself for it. _If I hadn't wanted to go with that one colt… She'd still be alive… _She thought, her mane slowly straightening out as she became sadder. All the while, she felt eyes upon her. It was Blizz, but he didn't know that she was giving her this feeling. She felt cold, as if her fur was virgin snow, and started to shake. Blizz heard the trotting of somepony else. They walked into the circle, and noticed Pinkie, who could hear each hoof fall as an echo in her mind. She felt them coming up behind her, and her eyes slowly went wide, feeling cornered.

_~"We all have our horrors and our demons to fight, but how can I win, when I'm paralyzed? They crawl up on my back, wrap their fingers round my throat. Is this what I get for the choices that I've made?"~_

The pony put a hoof on Pinkie's shoulder, who snapped into a frenzy to defend herself, bucking them and hopping on them, continuously hitting them across the face, not stopping, blood smearing onto her hooves. She kept going for almost a minute, until the pony she was on top of was motionless. She slowed down her hits, breathing heavily in shock and fatigue. She looked at what she had done, and backed up off of the pony, backing away in horror. Blood was splattered across the ground around the body. "No…" She said, starting to cry. "What have I done?" She said, a tear falling from her cheek. Inkie's death flashed in her mind once more. "I'm no worse than _him_…"

_~"Please forgive me, for all my sins. Please forgive me, for everything. Please forgive me, for all my sins. Please forgive me, please forgive me."~_

The bushes rustled, Blizz stepping out. He was in shock. _She killed her… Her first kill… I'm too late. _He thought, and started to trot away slowly.

Pinkie looked up, and saw him. "Blizz?" She said, still crying. He started to trot a bit faster. "Wait, please, I can't do this on my own… Please… don't go…"

_~"Don't go, I can't do this on my own. Don't go, I can't do this on my own. Save me from the ones that haunt me in the night, I can't live with myself, so stay with me tonight. Don't go… Don't go…"~_

Blizz stopped where he was. _Damn my conscience… Still… _He looked at Pinkie, at how her eyes begged him for help. He sighed. _There may still be a way to save her if she feels this bad about it… I'm going to have to be hard on her, though. This is gonna hurt me as much as it's going to hurt her, but in the end, she'll hopefully be better because of it. _He turned around to face her with his body. "It's too late, Pinkie. You've already killed her. There's no going back. It's the truth, and it's hard to take, but it's there, in plain sight. If I help you, you'll only end up killing me too, and then you won't ever have your right mind again. You'll be a lost cause. Then you'll only kill more ponies." He said, and turned, pretending to leave.

_~"If I let you in, you'd just want out. If I tell you the truth, you'd vie for a lie. If you follow me, you will only get lost. If you try to get closer, we'll only lose touch."~_

"Please, Blizz, don't leave! I can change! I just need your help! Please!" Pinkie yelled, begging. "I don't want to do this to anypony else! You're my bestest friend, I need you to help me! I'm sorry!" She started to cry harder, looking at the ground, thinking he won't come back, but still begging. "Don't leave… I need you… I can change…"

_~"Tell me that you'll help me 'cause I love you so much. Tell me that you'll help me 'cause I need you so much. Tell me that you'll help me 'cause I love you so much. Say you'll never leave me 'cause I need you so much."~_

Just as Pinkie had given up all hope, and thought that she was now all alone in the world, she heard somepony trotting towards her slowly. She looked up to see Blizz in front of her. He raised a hoof, and she looked away in fear, thinking he was going to hit her, but instead, she felt warmth around her. She opened her eyes to see Blizz hugging her tightly. She was surprised, and stopped shaking. Her tears of sadness stopped their flow, making way for tears of joy, and she hugged him back, sniffling. "Don't go… Don't go…" She kept repeating, getting softer and quieter with every utterance.

_~"Don't go… Don't go… Don't go… Don't go… Don't go…"~_

After she had stopped saying it, Blizz looked at her, and spoke. "I won't."

End of songfic section.

_*~"Your memory will carry on."~*_

_~…Thirty-nine minutes later…~_

Blizz was carrying the dead pony over his back as both he and Pinkie trotted to the Everfree Forest, Luna's moon illuminating their way. Pinkie's mane was still straight, but the ends were curling slightly, not that either of them noticed. She was carrying a shovel in her bag, and a pail of water hung from it's side. Blizz saw the forest was just ahead of them, and needed to ask Pinkie something. "Pinkie, you said you know everypony in Ponyville, right? Did you know this pony?"

"…Yes. Her name was Jynx, and she always came out at night to walk around. She always complained about how much bad luck she had." Pinkie said, looking down at the ground as they trotted.

"That's all I need to know." Blizz said, and as they reached forest, focused his eyes on seeing through the thickness of it. "Stay close to me. We need to find a clearing." He said, his face grim. After about three minutes of trekking, they found a small clearing, conveniently just big enough for three ponies to stand in. Blizz set Jynx's body down. He started to dig with the shovel he had Pinkie grab for him, Pinkie sitting against a tree the whole time, watching him. After thirteen minutes of hard work, sweat across his forehead and dirt on his hooves, he was finished, and stuck the shovel in the ground. He put Jynx's body in the small hole in the earth he had dug, and wiped his forehead, breathing heavy from all the work. He looked over at Pinkie. "Pinkie, you do the honours. It will help you atone for her death. I'll say a few words while you do it." He said, hoping Pinkie remembered what he told her they were going to do, explaining it by telling her about when his father had done the very similar same thing for a deer who was a close family friend, and had specifically requested it before dying. As he walked to the top of the hole next to Jynx's head, Pinkie pulled out the small bag of seeds Blizz had grabbed when they stopped at his house, and brought the pail of water over with it. She put the seed on Jynx's forehead, and, grabbing the shovel started to cover her up with the dirt Blizz had dug up, which was much easier than digging it up. Blizz spoke his words, now knowing what he wanted to say. "Jynx, may you rest in peace, and while your body returns to the earth, let new life spring forth from it, a symbol of how much you meant to Equestria, and everypony in it: an apple tree. So that those who may experience the unfortune that you had in life and get lost in here may have food to keep themselves going to salvation. You will be missed, Jynx." He said, and once he was done, Pinkie stuck the shovel in the ground, and poured the water onto the dirt, starting where Jynx's head lie underneath for a few seconds, and then pouring the rest around the burial sight. She put the pail down next to where she stuck the shovel in the ground. She and Blizz took a breath, and sat in silence for a moment. Blizz looked over at Pinkie. "Alright, let's go." He said, and started to trot away from the burial sight.

As Pinkie followed him, she took a look back at the mound of dirt with a pony lying underneath it. "…I'm sorry." She said, stopping for a second, and then caught up with Blizz.

_~…Twenty-six minutes later…~_

Blizz sat down on Pinkie's bed at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie next to him, holding Gummy. "Alright, now that all of that is over, we need to focus on you." He said, and looked over at her. "Tell me why you've been feeling so bad, Pinkie, and when you started having those twitches."

"Well…" Pinkie began, sitting up and setting Gummy next to her. "I'd have to tell you a lot, and usually people don't like when I talk a long time…"

"We're gonna be here all night, Pinkie. We have enough time. Talk as much as you want." Blizz said, his face as serious as it has been the whole time since they buried Jynx.

"It all began when I was a filly, and I'd just discovered my special talent for partying. Me and Inkie were out on the fields a week before Ponymas, playing around, when a colt approached us from the bushes. He looked at me, and smiled, saying that he knew I liked parties. He said that he was going to have a super-special party at his house, and asked us if we wanted to come. …I said yes, and Inkie and me followed him back to his house. Inkie didn't really want to go, but she looked up to me, so she went anyway. When we got to his house, we had some cupcakes, and we passed out. …When we woke up, I was in a cage in his basement, and Inkie was tied up. He killed her… He cut her open and took her organs out, all in front of my eyes. He then skinned her, and made her skin into gingerbread cookies, and put them in my cage, and said that if I wanted to survive I would have to eat them sooner or later, and that in a week, on Ponymas, I was next. …I didn't eat any of them, not until the sixth day, Ponymas Eve, did I even think about eating them. My stomache was hurting from not being fed, and I thought that if I did eat them, he wouldn't kill me. But luckily, that was when I heard fighting from upstairs, and the colt's body fell down the stairs. My daddy had come and rescued me, because Octavia told him she saw us follow the colt. But he wasn't able to save Inkie… And… And it's all my fault she died… It's all because I like to party that Inkie is dead! IT'S MY FAU-" She had begun to yell, and Blizz put his hoof to her mouth.

"Pinkie… I…" He began, but had to think of what he was going to say next. He hugged her again, like he did at the fountain, before they cleaned up the blood with the fountain water to hide the evidence. He finally knew what to say after a moment, and stopped hugging her to look at her directly. "Pinkie, I'm sorry that happened to you. There are some sick people in the world, and thanks to your father, that colt won't ever hurt another filly again. But you can't blame yourself for what that… that… _asshole _did. ...No, you shouldn't. And Inkie wouldn't want you to either. Inkie would want you to remember her as she was, before all of that happened, and she would want you to carry on all the good memories of her. Remember her like that, Pinkie. She would want you to. Octavia would want you to. I want you to."

"How do you know she would want that, though?" Pinkie said, looking up at him.

"Because that's what I would want." Blizz said, and smiled warmly at her for the first time that night. "And all of those bad memories? You just gotta… Replace them with good things. Things that make you smile, and make you happy. Even things that make you laugh. Luna told me that last one. She told me that another pony she had met taught her that if she laughed at the things she feared, they would disappear."

Pinkie gasped slightly. "…I taught her that!" She said, and a smile slowly started to form at the corners of her mouth, her mane starting to curl even more, but both not fully, as if the darkness was still there.

"Then take your own advice, Pinkie. Think of all of the good times you had with Inkie, all the times you laughed together and played together, and then just laugh away the bad times." Blizz said, putting a hoof under her chin.

Pinkie thought hard of the times her and Inkie shared, and chose one that made her smile the most. When she had thrown her a birthday party. _Inkie smiled so much that day._ She thought, her smile quivering. _And if she could smile even after all the hard work and no smiling we had been through before I discovered my talent, then I can too! _She thought, and imagined the colt in her mind she summoned up all her will, and let out a single small laugh. "Ha…" She thought of Inkie at her birthday again, eating the cake she had made for her. "Heehee…" She said, her smile still slowly forming. Then, she remembered Inkie hugging her, and that was the penultimate spark. Her will began to explode inside of her, and she started to giggle happily, truly smiling for the first time that night. She thought of the colt, and the basement, and just laughed at them, replacing them with memories of her and Blizz and the rest of the mane six, and she remembered one last thing before she was done laughing. She remembered Inkie looking at her with tears of joy in her eyes when she first discovered the party, and what she had said. _"Thank you, Pinkie! You're the best sister in the world! Thank you!" _And just like that, with that final push, her hair _"poof"_ed back to it's normal classic Pinkie curliness, and she looked at Blizz, who was crying tears of joy to see Pinkie smiling. She almost tackled him with her hug, and said just what Blizz was hoping she would say, nickname and all. "Thank you, Blizzy!"

Blizz swallowed hard just to utter the four words he wanted to say, just as Celestia's sun peeked in through Pinkie's windows that mourning, shining in on them. "You're welcome, Pinkie Pie."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well… That's it, folks! The whole second part! Again, I hope the length and content have more than made up for how you guys may have waited. …Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to blow my nose because of the end of this part made me cry. Until next time, this is Kashiratama Voltaire Shinigami, signing off!<p> 


	3. Part Three: All's Well That Ends Well

Something Broke

The Mini-Trilogy of Blizz, Pinkie Pie, and Ponycide

Part Three: All's Well That Ends Well

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long for being so short, guys and gals, I was _really _distracted, 'cause I visited Toronto a lot this past week, seeing as I only live a mile or two away from it now. I also had a bit of trouble trying to figure out how I wanted to end this. I wanted it to be logical, but happy all the same. Please remember to review after you finish, as I'd love to improve on my writing if I have something wrong with it.

* * *

><p>After that night, Blizz helped Pinkie make muffins and cookies and all kinds of sweets the next day, reveling in joy. But he knew, and so did Pinkie, that they would have to report the death of Jinx eventually, because sooner or later, people would notice she was gone. They decided to go to Princess Luna to report it, Pinkie got scared a bit, but Blizz reassured her that everything would be alright. They went into Luna's office, and told her everything, from how Dash's Rainboom reminded her of her life on the farm and the Colt, to that very day. Blizz defended her the whole way, saying that it was an act of self defense. Luna understood, happy that Blizz had made friends with Pinkie and her friends, and because he trusted her. She told him that she had always considered Blizz a best friend, and pointed out to him how she would always talk about things she wouldn't normally talk to ponies about while he guarded her on escort or on break. Blizz was happy to realize that he had a best friend all along, but was too oblivious to realize it. Luna told the both of them that she would have a construction crew make a small path to Jinx's tree, and put a nameplate explaining what the tree symbolizes: Friendship and Life; and that when it is finished, they should condole Jinx's family. Two weeks later, after the sight was finished, Blizz and Pinkie visited it, and gave their condolences to Jinx's mother, father, and brother, telling them that she had been a good pony, and that as the tree, she would live on. The tree was beginning to turn into a sapling, small green leaves hanging from the skinny short branches. After everything was said and done, Blizz parted with Pinkie at Sugarcube corner, giving her a hug, and went home.<p>

Blizz trotted into his home, the house empty due to Pip being at school. He smiled, and decided to take a nap on the couch, so he could finally relax after everything that happened. Just as he laid his head down on the couch pillow, he felt wind blowing behind him, and heard the magical "worp" sound of the TARDIS' breaks. He hopped off of the couch, and waited 'till the timepony trotted out. Sure enough, he did. His eyes were no longer bloodshot, and his signature spikey mane was back to normal. "'Ello, Doctor." Blizz said, smiling. "Come to congratulate me on a job well done?"

Whooves chuckled, closing the door of the TARDIS. "Still sarcastic, I see." He said, and trotted over to the couch, sitting on it. "So tell me, how'd you do it? Stop her from becoming a serial killer, I mean."

"One word, my good Doctor. _Friendship_." Blizz said, his smile positively beaming.

The Doctor hopped off of the couch much like Blizz did, and put a hoof on Blizz's shoulder. "I told you that you could do it."

Blizz sighed. "Well, she did kill one pony, but she regretted it, I could tell. If I hadn't been there to help her…"

"She would have most likely broke, and would not be the Pinkie she is today." Whooves finished for him. He smiled his signature smile, and went back over to the TARDIS. "If not for you." He said, opening the door.

Just as he was about to trot in, Blizz spoke. "Doctor, wait!" He said, and the timepony looked at him. "Can I go with you? I've always wanted to since I was a foal."

Whooves chuckled. "Maybe some other time, I'm already-"

A muffin flew out of the TARDIS' door, and a female voice spoke. "Muffins!"

The Doctor trotted in. "Gotta go, bye!" He said, closing the door, and shortly after, the TARDIS faded out from the room.

Blizz trotted forward and picked up the muffin, rolling his eyes at the Doctor's antics. He took a bite. "Mmm, is that oatmeal?" He said, and smiled. "Delicious!" He said, and trotted out the door, setting the muffin down on the lamp table next to the couch. As he trotted down the steps to the front porch, he looked up to the sky to see Rainbow Dash bucking some clouds so the sunlight can shine down on all of Ponyville. At seeing Dash, he remembered something. _I wonder if Twilight needs any help at the library._ He thought with a smile, and trotted along down the road to the library, not a care in the world. Birds sung in the trees, and squirrels munched on nuts while he trotted past, saying a good "Hello!" to everypony he passed. _I guess… I guess now I can see why Luna made me take this vacation. She knew I would make some really great friends, and that I would see what the world outside was truely like._ He thought, and passed by the school, waving at Pip, who was in recess. _I even got to spend time with Pip, which I haven't done in three years. I guess… I guess you could say that for the first time in a long time I'm actually… I'm actually having fun._

_~"All's well that ends well."~_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well, that's it, folks, the end to our mini trilogy! I hope you enjoyed it, and leave me those awesome reviews. This is Kashiratama Voltaire Shinigami, saying so long, and thanks for all the fish!<p> 


End file.
